Hell
by kyungsadistic
Summary: Gintoki s'ennuie, dans cette boîte de nuit. Mais deux yeux noirs et un sourire lui promettent une soirée un peu plus intéressante...


Gintoki poussa la porte couleur sang, et la referma doucement derrière lui. Il eut un sourire en sentant ses tympans exploser sous l'assaut de la musique, et en voyant les lumières de couleurs différentes se promener sur l'espace ou des gens se déhanchaient mortellement, les filles principalement, les hommes les observants de loin, du bar par exemple, vers lequel Gintoki se dirigea immédiatement. Il eut un mal fou à atteindre le comptoir, mais quand il y parvint, il eut la surprise de voir un serveur qui avait travaillé dans un bar qui avait fermé il y avait maintenant quelques mois. Le reconnaissant, le jeune homme lui fit un grand sourire.

-Gin-san ! Comme d'habitude ?

-Ouais, s'te plait.

Un verre de Shochû fut rapidement posé devant lui. Le permanenté adressa au garçon brun un sourire de remerciement, prit le verre, se retourna et s'accouda au comptoir. De là ou il était, il avait une vue imprenable sur la piste de danse, où des filles jeunes et souvent peu habillées se frottaient contre des hommes plus vieux et vicieux. Un sourire sans joie étira ses lèvres, et il se déplaça pour aller s'asseoir à une table vide, à égale distance du comptoir, au cas où, et de la piste, au cas où.

Il s'affala lourdement sur la banquette en cuir noir, manquant de peu de renverser tout son verre sur lui. Il était complètement tourné vers la piste de danse, ricanant en voyant un vieux se faire envoyer sur les roses par une fausse blonde qui avait l'air outrée. Le vieux lui avait presque sûrement demandé le prix, ce qui ne serait pas étonnant vu la tenue de la fille. Gintoki aimait les femmes, mais il n'aimait pas les filles qui montraient toute leur viande comme s'ils étaient sur le marché.

Il sirota tranquillement son alcool, lorsqu'une fille attira son attention. Ses cheveux semblaient rouges sous les spots, et ses yeux devenaient indéfinissable. Elle portait une chemise noire dont elle avait remonté les manches et dont les trois premiers boutons était ouverts, donnant une vue imprenable sur son soutient-gorge blanc. Elle avait mis un pantalon violet, bleu, noir peut-être, les spots ne rendaient pas la tâche facile. Noir, sûrement.

Elle aussi l'avait vu, accoudé au dossier de la banquette, buvant son verre, ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux rouges, les muscles qu'on voyait rouler sous sa peau, la forme de ses lèvres et les courbes dures de sa mâchoire carrée. Elle était assise sur une des chaises hautes du bar, ses pied se balançant tranquillement, parfois au rythme de la musique. En quelques secondes, elle décida qu'il fallait qu'elle aille le voir.

Alors elle se leva, les deux ne se quittant plus des yeux, et Gintoki sentit un frisson invisible lui chatouiller le cou. Les hanches de la fille ondulait avec une manière sensuelle qui évoquait le sexe, et ses yeux à lui commencèrent à virer au bordeau sombre sous la montée soudaine de désir qui lui hérissait les poils des bras.

Elle pensait au début à s'asseoir à côté de lui, mais là, elle le voulait nu, ondulant au dessus d'elle, en elle, partout. Et ses yeux hypnotisant qui ne la lâchaient pas ne l'aidaient pas à se retenir de lui sauter dessus. Et puis, tant pis pour les manières, ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

Elle s'installa rapidement à califourchon sur ses cuisses, tandis que ses mains d'homme agrippaient déjà un peu plus bas que ses hanches. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se fixèrent, et elle dit :

-Iroha.

-Gintoki.

Il sentit des vagues de chaleur monter et descendre en lui, et un début d'érection se former sous son pantalon. Leur respirations s'accèleraient déjà alors qu'elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de ses lèvres.

La musique moderne laissa la place à une plus lourde, plus lente, plus sexuelle.

Leurs lèvres se dévoraient déjà sans pudeur, leurs langues fouillant la bouche de l'autre sans se gêner, sans se soucier des autres, et des gémissements poussés par elle firent monter la température de quelques degrés. Ses mains fourrageaient sans la masse de cheveux blancs, les collants, faisant s'écraser leur bouches, tandis que ses mains à lui lui griffaient le bas du dos, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui morde la langue.

Ils s'écartèrent, rouges, en sueur, serrés dans les vêtements dont ils n'avaient plus besoin, lui avec un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche, elle avec un filet de leur bave mélangées. Elle poussa un ronronnement et essuya le filet de sang sur le menton de Gintoki avec sa langue, reprenant sa bouche d'assaut juste après.

C'était électrisant. Indéfinissable.

Les boutons de sa chemise sautèrent rapidement, suivit de sa fermeture éclair, qu'elle manqua d'arracher tellement la pression montait. Il la voulait, elle le voulait, c'était parfait.

Il se débarrassa de son kimono, et elle en profita pour le stopper. Surpris, il haussa un sourcil, et elle descendit lentement la fermeture éclair de son t-shirt noir. Ce geste, clairement provoquant son impatience, et ces yeux lui donnèrent l'impression qu'il pouvait tout faire.

La musique changea encore. Cette fois, c'était des coups de tambour et des gémissements féminins.

Elle descendit la braguette de son pantalon, le sien déjà à moitié enlevé, leurs lèvres se cherchant, se trouvant, se redécouvrant. Tout deux haletants, il ne perdit pas une minute de plus et s'enfonça en elle avec un grognement. Les yeux fermés sous le plaisir, il lui fit voir son visage dans le désir et la luxure, et elle aima cette expression.

Ses jambes s'entourèrent autour de ses hanches, et son bassin partit en une série de coups saccadés. Ses oreilles étaient emplies des gémissement de la femme sous lui, et il rouvrit la yeux pour observer son visage rougis à cause de la chaleur, ses cheveux épars, ses yeux à demi fermés, sa bouche tentatrice, sur laquelle il revint pour la énième fois.

Les bruits de leurs ébats, et leurs ébats eux-même passèrent complètement inaperçus au milieu du boucan des autres.

Mais eux ne pensaient plus qu'à ça, ne sentait plus que ça, n'entendait plus que ça.

Les deux tremblaient, de désir de le faire encore et encore, et il jouit dans un grognement alors qu'elle poussa un long gémissement.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, lui reprenant ses mouvements, elle lui griffant le dos à travers son t-shirt. C'était incroyable. C'était la première fois qu'ils ressentaient ça, c'était grisant, extatique.

Après la troisième fois, les deux se rhabillèrent tranquillement, échangeant encore des regards chargés de désir.

Il se pencha vers elle, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Ravie de faire ta connaissance, dit-elle. Je sens qu'on s'entend déjà très bien.

-Tu lis dans mes pensées, sourit-il.

Il se revirent encore le lendemain, et tout les jours d'après, dans la même boîte de nuit, à la même table, sur la même banquette, et ça pendant plus de quatre mois. Personne n'était au courant, mais ils ne gardaient pas vraiment le secret.

Et la boîte dut fermer à cause du bruit constant qui dérangeait les voisins.

Ils se recroisèrent une seule fois, elle dans ses vêtements traditionnels japonais, qu'elle portait comme la digne princesse qu'elle était, et lui dans son habituel kimono bleu, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Apparemment, le mariage était déjà prévu depuis six mois. Il rit en apprenant cela, surprenant Shinpachi et Kagura, qui ne comprirent pas pourquoi, mais laissant tomber directement, se disant qu'ils n'aurait jamais de réponse.

Ils ne l'auraient de toute façon jamais cru, s'il avait dit qu'il était sortit avec la nouvelle femme du Shogun pendant quatre mois.


End file.
